


Pregnancy Pains

by ITZ Little Pretty (CupcakeGirlA)



Series: The Before Series [4]
Category: Hanson, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-09
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/ITZ%20Little%20Pretty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being pregnant is just too much for a woman to handle. That’s when it’s good to have a loving husband around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pregnancy Pains

Taylor left the bathroom wearing just a towel around his waist to find his wife spread across their bed on her back with silent tears falling from her eyes, her feet dangling off the end off the mattress. He felt his heart constrict. Moving quickly he sat beside her, reaching out to brush at her tears. 

“Natalie? What’s wrong?” she asked. Natalie turned her face to look at him. Her face turned red, a sob escaping her throat. She turned quickly away again, one arm coming up to fling across her face hiding it from his view. “Natalie?” he asked gently.

“Don’t look at me!” she cried, turning with difficulty onto her side, away from Taylor. He blinked in confusion. 

“Nat? Come on, Honey. What’s going on? Why can’t I look at my beautiful wife?” he moved closer, pulling her hair back out of her face. She peaked at him from under her elbow. She sighed, falling back on to her back and letting her arm drop to her side. Taylor caught her hand in his. She sniffled a little, before looking him in the eyes. 

“I’m pregnant!” she said quietly. Taylor strongly resisted the urge to laugh. He knew such an action would only get him into trouble. Taylor rested his hand on her eight months pregnant belly. He put a sympathetic look on his face. 

“I know, Sweetie. But why are you crying?” he asked. 

“Because! I’m pregnant!” her head came up off of the bed with her words, before dropping back down again, as if that had been all he needed to understand her plight. 

“I see. I thought you liked being pregnant?” he asked in confusion. 

“I do!” she said indignant. “I just don’t like being PREGNANT!” with those words she started to cry again in earnest. Taylor just stared at her for a moment unsure of how to respond. Perhaps that was why he said what he said. 

“Is this a hormone thing?” he asked. Natalie’s hand came out to smack him hard in the thigh so fast that he didn’t have time to dodge it. “Oww!” he crowed, moving quickly away. 

“No, Taylor! It’s an I’m-a-big-fat-ugly-COW-thing! And it’s your fault!” she cried. Taylor moved closer as Natalie struggled to sit up. He helped her to do so, and moved to sit behind her, her back pressed against his chest, and his arms around her. 

“Oh, Honey. You’re not a Big-fat-ugly-anything, much less a cow. You’re gorgeous. You know you are! I tell you all the time, and I always mean it!” he said reassuringly. Natalie slumped against him. 

“I don’t feel that way. I feel big and bloated. My ankles are swollen. I have heartburn. My back is killing me, and I can’t move!” she replied leaning her head back on his shoulder. “I can’t even shave my own legs anymore!” she cried. Taylor hid a smile in Natalie’s long hair. 

“It’s okay. You’re just feeling overwhelmed right now. One more month and you’ll have   
our new beautiful baby in your arms and none of those things will matter anymore,” he said soothingly. She sighed. 

“I know, Tay. I just…” she closed her eyes and sank back against him. “I’m so worried. It’s easy to get overwhelmed by it all, I guess.” She turned her head to look at Taylor. He bent to press a kiss to her upturned mouth. 

“Is there anything that I can do to help?” he asked. “Can I fix anything? Do you want your Momma to come out now instead of after the baby comes? Do you want to move back to the main house for the rest of the pregnancy. I’m sure my Mom and the girls would love to help with Ez and Penny. Do you want me to stay home? Ike and Zac can take care of the recording. I don’t need to go…” Natalie cut him off with another kiss. 

“No! You’re going. This trip has been planned for months, and it means so much to you. You have to go. It wouldn’t be right if they went without you.” She turned in his arms, pushing back his wet hair, she smoothed her hand through his rough beard. She smiled at him. “We’ll be okay. The doctor says the baby won’t come for another 4-5 weeks. You have plenty of time to go and get back.” She kissed him again, and he tightened his arms around her. 

“What about you? Hmm?” he asked. He smiled. “What if I shave your legs for you?” he asked teasingly. “I can even paint your toenails for you,” he offered. She laughed in his arms. 

“Taylor, you really worry me when you say stuff like that!” he laughed in her ear. 

“I know!” he laughed, pressing kisses to her mouth. “But I don’t care. You deserve a little pampering. Come with me to the bathroom. You take a long hot bath, while I check on the kids, and I’ll come back and at least take care of your legs for you.” His hands came to rest on her tummy. “And you!” he said, directing his words to the baby inside her. “You, be nice to your Mommy. She’s the best Mom you could ever ask for her, and she deserves her rest and a little relaxation once in a while! Got it?” he asked. They were both surprised when he got a strong kick to his right hand in response. Natalie laughed. 

“Hopefully he’ll listen to you for a change!” she teased. Taylor pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“You’re a beautiful woman, and an amazing wife. And you’re a wonderful mother,” he whispered in her ear. “A few more weeks, and this will all have been worth it,” he promised. Natalie nodded, tears coming to her eyes once more. He kissed her lips again. “I love you so much!” he said, his voice cracking with emotion. 

“I love you,” she whispered, tightening her hands over his. “Thank you.” Getting up from behind her, Taylor bent to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“I’ll get your water started,” he said quietly. Natalie smiled him and watched him walk back through the door to their shared bathroom. Reaching down she pressed her hands to the sides of her belly. 

“We lucked out, didn’t we Little One? That’s a good man we have around to take care of and love us.” She broke into giggles at an increased amount of movement from the baby inside her.


End file.
